diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Octo Tank
Not to be confused with the Quad Tank, the unupgraded form of the '''Octo Tank'. The '''Octo Tank' is a level 45 Tank and is upgraded from both Quad Tank and Twin Flank. It may not further upgrade. Appearance It features a circular body surrounded by eight barrels which point in eight different directions. Strategy *'Strong Against: Fast tanks, groups of tanks.' *'Weak Against: Tanks with high Bullet Penetration, Bullet Damage and Reload speed. Any tank that has strong concentrated fire at one direction.' As the Octo Tank *Recommended builds include Glass Cannon or General Upgrades. A Glass Cannon build concentrates on bullets and not health, and is vulnerable to tanks high health, Movement Speed, and Body Damage. *An Octo Tank with general upgrades can generally defend well against anything, but is vulnerable to Machine Guns, Gunners, and any other tanks with high Reload speed and max Bullet Penetration. *A Tri-Angle or a Booster can be easily destroyed by an Octo Tank without taking much damage in return. The Octo Tank has very small gaps between its cannons, making it hard for a Tri-Angle or Booster to dodge all of its bullets and come close enough to deal some actual damage or ram into it. *Maximizing your Bullet Penetration can balance your vulnerable body if you have low Body Damage, but beware of Boosters as they may have high Body Damage which might kill you instantly. *Like the Triple Twin, you can constantly fire bullets in each direction to spam points with ease. *Beware that the Octo Tank only fires one bullet in each direction, so it's not very easy to combat bullet spam, like Machine Gun. *Octo Tanks is similar to the Trapper, except that it has more range and more cannons, but no traps at its disposal. This makes you strong at long range area-denial, while being able to hit targets easily because you use bullets. Against the Octo Tank *To counter an Octo Tank, use Sniper or its upgrades. The Octo Tank can't counter your strong bullets, so you can easily hit and kill it. *An easy way of defeating an Octo Tank is to use any focused firing tanks with max penetration and shoot in the little gaps between the barrels. *An Overlord or Overseer can use their Drones to flank the Octo Tank through the gap between its barrels. *An extremely easy way to counter an Octo Tank is by using the Destroyer's massive bullet penetration to pierce the storm of bullets and hit the tank. *You can also team up on an Octo tank with others and take it out. *Heavy concentrated fire from the Machine Gun or the Sprayer can easily wipe an overlooking Octo Tank. Your incredible rate of fire, combined with your high bullet penetration and obliterate the Octo Tank, as it lacks concentrated fire in one direction. Trivia *The Octo Tank can sometimes have more than one barrel hit its target, especially if the target covers a large area, such as an Alpha Pentagon, Dominator, or Mothership. *The Octo Tank has no recoil in any direction. This is because each cannon's recoil is negated by the recoil of the cannon on the opposite side. This means that an Octo Tank can shoot indefinitely without any movement impairing effect. **It shares this with Flank Guard, Twin Flank, Triple Twin, Tri-Trapper, etc. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Tier 4 Category:Old Classes